Time for Drabbles
by Isabelle
Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity. Set of 24 drabbles of Blair/Chuck and their kids, meant as sweet fluff while attemping to keep the characters's integrity. 24 drabbles for 24 hours in the day.
1. 3 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

3AM

She was drained beyond exhausted. What had compelled her to do this? What had compelled them to do this? She moaned in discomfort and buried her head deeper into the pillow. She felt him stir next to her and mumble something then throw his arm around her waist, burying his head in her back.

"Why did we agree to this?" he mumbled after a minute.

"We might've been drunk," she said quietly.

"I'll go," he said and after a minute she felt him leave the bed, pausing every few seconds and letting his eyes rest before continuing his walk down the hall.

She would've gone back to sleep but after a few minutes without him the bed began to feel cold and she dragged herself out of bed, wrapping her stained silk robe tightly around herself.

She padded down the hall and found the bedroom. She stopped at the sight before her. He had fallen asleep on the recliner; bottle discarded on the floor and their 3 month daughter asleep and content drooling on his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her as he cradled her.

She let a smile seep into her face. She walked back to their room, grabbed a camera and padded back to them. The flash made his eyes blink lazily at her.

"We're getting a nanny whether you like it or not," he said quietly. But not quiet enough because baby Holly let out a loud wail. She sighed and glared at him.


	2. 3 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

3PM

"I already looked there! Why would I say I looked there if I hadn't?" he demanded.

She glared at him from across the room and continued rocking the baby back and forth.

She was 6 months old now and teething. Nothing could calm her crying, nothing except her pacifier. Which was missing and no matter how many Chuck bought her she wanted the same one.

"We have to do something," she demanded.

"What exactly do to want me to do?" he snapped. His hair was frazzled, his shirt was stained and out of place. He looked nothing like the boy she had seen growing up.

"I don't know!" she cried as the baby struggled against her, attempting to find some comfort.

He took a deep breath, throwing the baby bag angrily on the bed and running his hands through his hair.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "I have an idea."

Ten minutes later they were in their industrial-size Jacuzzi. She held Holly against her bare chest as they sunk into the warm water. Her back was pressed to his bare chest and he had his finger stuck inside Holly's mouth. The baby suckled on his finger happily and he would wince once in a while but didn't complain.

The satisfied noise Holly made was the background music as they finally relaxed. The baby had finally stopped crying after five hours straight.


	3. 8 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

8AM

He walked into the bedroom and sent her a glare. She looked down at his new shirt and stifled a giggle.

His eyes narrowed even more.

"It's official. All of my clothing is stained. They all smell like… liquid food." He growled, walking to his closet and attempting to find something wearable.

She smiled as she put on her new pearl earrings.

"Well, maybe you should have a 'feeding shirt' since she wont eat unless it's with you," She suggested and watched him glare at her from his closet.

"Want to get a nanny?" he asked her the same question every single day. Her answer was always the same.

"No," she replied and walked out of the room.

She always said no.


	4. 1 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

1AM

The wail woke them up immediately. It had been some days since she hadn't slept all night. He groaned next to her and she mumbled something to him. Something along the lines of 'I'll go'.

When she found her daughter she was standing up on the crib, brown curls a messy fuzz and red cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. She had been crying for a minute because she was now hiccupping.

When she saw Blair she held out her hand and her fingers flexed back and forth in a desperate need to be picked up.

"Ma!" Holly's little chipper voice rang out. Holly only knew four words. Ma, Pa, Dodo (Dorota) and No.

Blair picked her up gingerly and held her against her chest as the baby hiccupped and slowly seized her crying. Her small legs were wrapped tightly around Blair's waist, as if she was afraid that she would be placed back into her lonely crib.

"Let's go bother daddy," Blair whispered and Holly snuggled closer to her.

They found him fast asleep, on his stomach and head buried under a pillow.

She placed the baby in between them and Holly quickly went to her father.

"Da!" she cried and pulled the pillow from his head making him groan as she tugged lightly on his eyebrow.

Holly maneuvered herself into her father's arms and began peppering wet kisses on his forearm. She was still for a moment and blinked over at Blair innocently.

"I'm thinking that's what you wanted to begin with," her mother told her, settling in herself.

"Da." Holly simply said before she dozed off to sleep, tangled in her father's arms.

After Holly was drooling on her father's arm Chuck opened one lazy eye and glared at her which made her smile, just as innocent as her daughter.


	5. 11 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

11AM

"A pony?" she cried.

Holly bounced next to her.

"You got her a pony?" Blair demanded, glaring at Chuck.

"She asked for one," Chuck defended and took his daughter as she jumped into his arms.

"A pony!" Holly repeated. She now repeated everything they said.

"A pony," Blair repeated shaking her head. "We live in New York! Should we get the pony a penthouse?"

"Don't be silly, Daddy got some stables off New Haven."

Holly squealed with delight, still clutching the picture in her hand of her new pony.

"New Haven!" Holly repeated.

"I cannot believe this," Blair sat down, resigned.

"I cannot believe this," Holly repeated.

Blair glared at him and he avoided her look by tucking his daughter's rebellious brown curls behind her small ear.

"She's only two." Blair reasoned.

"No I'm not," Holly chirped.

"Blair, c'mom! She's been crying for one for a bit," Chuck sat next to her, their daughter still in his arms.

"All little girls cry for a pony," Blair told him, eyeing him carefully.

"That's because their daddy's can't get them one." Chuck sing-songed as Holly talked to the horse in the picture.

"You're spoiling her rotten," Blair admonished. "They'll be no standing her now."

"Spoiled rotten!" Holly repeated.

Chuck smirked at her. "That's right."

Blair rolled her eyes.


	6. 6 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

6PM

"And then Grandpa Bass said I could have my own plane when I turn twelve," Holly sat next to her parents in the back of the limo. "But Grandpa Waldorf said if I did have a plane I would have to visit him and Grandpa Roman every month so I told Grandpa Bass this and he did something weird to his face but since Grandma Lily was there she calmed him down and then Aunt Serena said I couldn't go to the zoo this Saturday with her and Uncle Dan because she was having a baby soon and she couldn't stand the smell of poop-"

Blair smirked as Chuck looked like following his daughter's logic was going to make his head explode.

"- and then Uncle Nate said he would take me this October to see the Yankees and I could wear the new shirt he got me but I told him I didn't look very good in blue and if I could wear a dress instead of pants and then this boy at school, his name is Jonathan Bazien, he shoved me and I fell on the mud. He then smiled at me later and I think I'm going to marry him, and I told this to Uncle Eric and he said I should tell you, Daddy because he thought you might like it."

Chuck blanched and jerked his head towards Blair who was attempting to hide a smile.

"Holly-bear, you're too young to think about marriage," Chuck growled.

"Why?" Holly's blue eyes were wide. She had her grandfather's eyes and no one would deny it.

"You're only five!" Chuck cried out, outraged and looking at Blair for moral support.

"She'll be fine. I thought I would be an Archibald when I was five. Maybe we'll luck out and she'll end up a Sparks."

This didn't set any better on Chuck's stomach.


	7. 9 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

9PM

He looked both ways before scratching his head.

"Where's Holly?" he asked her as she gave him that sultry look.

"Mother needed an assistant," she replied and crossed her legs.

He couldn't take his eyes off her legs. And he loved those legs.

"Did I miss our anniversary? Because if I did I'm going to blame it on my new Blackberry." He walked to her and took a seat on the other side of the table, watching her by candlelight.

"Our anniversary was three months ago." She reminded him and took a sip of her water.

"Ok…" he leaned in. "Not that I don't mind the little seduction thing but somehow I feel like I did something wrong."

She smirked. "I'd say you didn't."

Plates were placed before them by the kitchen staff and she gestured for him to start eating.

He still looked nervously at her, racking his brain as to what was happening. She was giving him a coy smile and she looked positively radiant… and then it hit him.

"You're pregnant."

Her eyes snapped to his. Damn it, he could always read her like a book!


	8. 2 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

Author's Note: I'm going to write a total of 24 of them, to fill in the 24 hours of the day.

--

2PM

"Is it true that you and Uncle Nate were boyfriend and girlfriend?" her daughter asked the moment she walked into the house.

Blair looked up from her letters and sighed, setting them aside. She hadn't been feeling very well; her second pregnancy was taking a toll on her and she subconsciously rubbed her bulging stomach.

"Yes, a long time ago," Blair responded.

"Ewww," Holly responded.

Blair smirked and watched her squirm.

"Why 'eww'?" she inquired.

"Uncle Nate is not as cute as Daddy," Holly responded, grabbing an apple from the center piece.

"You think that because he's your daddy." Blair smiled, knowingly. At Holly's age she thought her father was the most handsome man in the world.

"No. I know. I've seen pictures when he was young. Daddy is the handsomest."

"Daddy is the most handsome," Blair corrected.

"And then Grandpa Bass," Holly continued. "And then Uncle Eric."

Holly began counting back the men in her life.

"But I'm sure the babies will be the cutest," she finally said.

"They will?"

"Yes. I want to name one of them Alexander." The six year old replied.

"Isn't that the name of the Sparks boy?" Blair continued writing her society letters.

"Yes."

"Well, isn't Jonathan your boyfriend?"

"I suppose." Holly shrugged.

"Why Alexander?"

"Because… of the way he looks at me and then he ignores me."

Blair looked up at her daughter. This was obviously bothering her.

"You don't like that he ignores you?" Blair inquired.

"I don't care. He's mean and stupid," Holly stated back, shrugging her small shoulders. She certainly had character. "Plus, he said I couldn't call him Alexander anymore that from now on he was 'Lex'. I told him that was stupid. I told him that was the name of the villain in Superman but he said he liked being bad."

"Oh."


	9. 11 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

Author's Note: I'm going to write a total of 24 of them, to fill in the 24 hours of the day.

--

11 PM

"Chuck," she shook him roughly and he mumbled something and turned over. She shoved him harder. "Chuck!"

"What the fuc-"

"My water broke." She stated and he sat up in bed so fast that is made her head spin. His eyes were wide and concerned.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Like right now." She let out a breath.

"Are you sure this time?" he asked, now standing, his hair was all over the place.

She glared at him. "Look at the bed."

He pulled back the sheet and groaned. It was very much wet.

"Right," he took a deep breath. "Let me get Holly."

"Help me up," she winced as she tried to stand.

He helped her stand and walked her to the bathroom. Her large belly making her feel like an inflated whale.

She heard Holly's cries shortly. "But I don't want to go to Grandma's house!"

"I don't want to go there half the time, you don't see me crying," Chuck explained to his daughter.

"You sulk," Holly reasoned. "And I want to go to the hospital too!"

"No, no hospital. Mom and Daddy are going to be there for a while." He told her as he attempted to dress her.

Holly began to cry. "I want to see my brothers!"

Chuck ignored her and dressed her. Once he was done he handed her over to Dorota with a kiss. Holly began to scream because she wanted to see her mother.

Blair was half dressed when Chuck brought Holly into the restroom. "Mommy!"

Blair kissed her and told her to be good and they would call her the moment the twins arrived.

"Chuck?" Blair asked on the way to the hospital as he sat holding her hand in the back of the limo.

"Yeah?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"You make me happy, you know."

He smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"But I kinda hate you right now," she let out a hiss as a contraction took over her. "I mean really hate you."


	10. 5 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

5 AM

He had been gone from the bed for some time and she became curious, even in her hazy sleep. She passed by Holly's room and was satisfied to find her daughter fast asleep, on her stomach. She slept just like her father.

Silently, she padded downstairs and found Dorota looking in on their media room, a cleaning cloth pressed to her chest and smiling fondly.

"Dorota?" Blair asked quietly, confused.

The maid jumped and wiped tears from her face then hastily made her way to the kitchen.

This got the better of Blair and she quickly walked into the media room to find Chuck sprawled out on his favorite couch and in each of his arms he held their twins. The boys were all looking (as much as babies could) at the TV as Chuck talked to them softly.

"See here, this idiot has no idea what he's doing," Chuck explained to his boys.

Blair looked at the TV. Texas hold 'em.

"No, no, don't go in all the way!" Chuck fumed. The boys gurgled and made satisfied noises.

She interrupted them. "Chuck. They're five weeks old. They can't see the TV."

He turned to look at her and then looked down at the boys.

"Yes they can, they didn't like the porn so we switched to this," he explained.

"Porn?" she asked, closing her eyes and pressing her index finger to her temple.

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried."

She walked to him and grabbed Sebastian from his left arm. The baby made protesting noises at being removed from his father's warm arms.

Chuck stared at her as she cuddled the baby with a glazed expression in his eyes.

"Come back to bed," she asked quietly, holding out her hand to him. "You're making Dorota sentimental."

He grabbed on to her hand and got up with Charles still in his arms. The babies sensed they were being moved and they began wailing. Chuck gave her a knowing look.

"Father knows best." He smirked.

She gave in and settled in the couch with him. The boys continued their happy noises as they watched the poker game, warm in their parent's arms.

She had to avoid Dorota's glassy look all day.


	11. 10 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

10 PM

They laid next to each other, their clothes still on them, eyes closed and completely exhausted.

"Do it," she said softly.

He turned his head and looked at her. She looked pale and so very tired.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him and this brought a smile to her face. It brought back memories of their first time together.

"I could have time to get my hair done." She tried to justify.

"I could be more involved in Bass Enterprises." He reasoned.

"We could go on dates, you know. Instead of eating in all the time." She said softly and she felt his hand wrap around hers.

"We could have sex." His eyes glazed.

"We could end up pregnant."

"Let's hold off on the sex."

"No nannies then?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"We've made it this far." He said softly. "Plus I don't want…"

And she knew what he didn't want. Both of them remembered all too clearly spending their childhood lonely at home as their parents traveled around the world. Acting up just to get their parent's attention.

"I know." She replied and kissed him.


	12. 7 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

7 PM

"Daddy's home!!"

Blair looked up from attempting to feed Sebastian when she heard her daughter's excited voice.

"Dorota, my daddy's home!" Holly told the maid with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, Miss. Holly." Dotora nodded, hiding a smile herself.

Blair handed Sebastian to Dorota and took her daughter's hand as they made their way to the foyer. As they arrived the elevator opened and out stepped Chuck looking extremely tired but with a smile on his face.

"Daddy!" Holly jumped into his arms before he could set his coat down.

"Holly-bear," he kissed her head and turned to look at Blair. She had concern written on her face as she stepped into his arms.

"How is he doing?" she asked quietly, studying his face.

"He'll be ok. He wants to see the kids," he replied, setting Holly down.

"I want to see Grandpa!" Holly stated, hands on hips.

"Tomorrow morning. Grandpa is tired right now." Blair told her and took Chuck's hand in hers.

"C'mon. You must be hungry."

Holly didn't waste any time and jumped back into Chuck's arms and peppered him with kisses.


	13. 10 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

10 AM

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" her eyes were wide and worried.

He hefted Charles on his arm as Holly held on to Sebastian's hand.

"Of course!" he said indignantly and Charles nodded. Charles was his father's clone.

"Ok. I'll call you when I land. You have all my numbers I should be there around 7pm, your time." She went through the papers in her purse once more.

"Blair." He said and looked at her intently. "We'll be fine. It's only five days."

"Ok. Alright." She took a deep breath and turned to Holly. "Holly, give mom a kiss," Blair held her daughter in her arms. She was getting so tall!

"Bastian," she turned to her small son who was finally standing on his own. He was slower than Charles but one was not to be fooled; he had the most intelligent eyes and had his grandfather's bone structure with near-black eyes and blond hair.

Sebastian began crying when she let him go and Chuck handed her Charles as he picked up Sebastian.

"You be good, and don't hit your brother," she told a sly-looking Charles.

"We'll be fine. Go!" Chuck kissed her and ushered her out as Holly chased a now running Charles around their house. With one last look back she saw Chuck standing there with Sebastian waving his small hand as he sobbed. Chuck attempted to talk to Sebastian but he was not having it.


	14. 2 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

2 AM

Their skin was glistening and she was still breathing deeply. He had just gotten back after being away in Beijing for two weeks and she missed him so much she almost attacked him the moment they closed the door.

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder," he murmured against her bare chest as he pulled out of her.

"Apparently," she smirked as she toyed with his hair.

"Do you think we woke them?" she asked after a while.

"No. I've learned the art of being quiet," he smirked and kissed her and they both enjoyed the moment of peace before their door was roughly opened.

"Mama! Daddy!"

Blair shouted watching with horror as Charles padded to their bed. She saw Chuck rush to slip his pants up his hips as she attempted to cover her body with the sheet.

"No, no," Chuck admonished as Charles jumped on their bed and tried to get under the sheets.

Chuck picked up the two year old, slung him over his shoulder and put him outside the door. Charles protested the entire way.

"You're a big boy now," he told Charles as he looked at him eye-level. "You've got to sleep in your own bed. Ok?"

Charles stared at his father defiantly and then at his mother who was still hiding under the sheets, mortified.

Chuck slowly closed the door, attempting to ignore the staring brown eyes that would not move or give up.

Blair slipped on her nightgown the moment the door was closed and watched as Chuck joined her in the bed.

"Chuck,' she tried but he ignored her and got under the sheets.

She looked at the door and could see Charles' little feet still planted outside their door.

"Daddy," they heard the little voice from the other side of the door. "Can I start being a big boy tomorrow?"

She started laughing and Chuck was soon to follow. He gave in and opened the door, picking up his son and bringing him to the bed.


	15. 1 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

1 PM

"I didn't do it," Charles stated plainly as he looked up at her.

Blair looked at their first nanny. This was quickly turning into a disaster. The kids hated the nanny and now the lady was finding frogs in her toilet.

"I would never touch a frog, mother," Sebastian said from his end.

"I'm going to have to tell your father when he gets home," Blair said and slipped her Chanel eyeglasses over her eyes.

"But we didn't do anything!" Holly exclaimed.

"Frogs just don't appear in people's toilets," Blair said calmly.

"Mrs. Bass, I think –"

"Miss. Roberts, is it?" Blair asked coolly. "Yes well, I do appreciate your services but neither my husband, my children or myself are going to be needing them from now on."

The woman was taken back but at Blair's cool look she quickly retreated to her room to pack up.

The kids smiled at each other but stayed quiet as Blair looked over the papers in front of her.

"Don't look so smug with yourselves," she stated and looked up at them. "I still have to tell your father."

Charles looked paler than usual.

"And tonight you will most likely stay with Grandma Waldorf while we go to the benefit."

All three groaned at the same time and she hid a smile.


	16. 4 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

4 PM

"So you pushed the boy?" Chuck asked the sulking five year old.

Sebastian stared intently at the floor.

"Sebastian," Chuck's voice was firmer and this made Sebastian look up.

"Yes, daddy," Sebastian replied.

Blair watched the exchange and raised her eyebrow as Chuck massaged his temples.

"You're not to push people," Chuck finally said and Sebastian nodded. "Never again, ok?" Chuck reiterated.

"Does this mean I can't go to France to see Grandpa Waldorf ?" Sebastian was in near tears.

"Do you think we'll leave you here with Dorota?" Blair asked, amused.

Sebastian shuffled and tugged at his bow-tie. He disliked his bow-ties, unlike Charles who had almost a hundred.

"Of course we won't, darling, but you have to behave." Blair said gently. Sebastian apologized and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. They watched their son walk out of the room, head hung low.

"He's got your character," she told Chuck as she stood and sat on his lap.

"I never pushed," he denied, holding her to him.

Blair snorted.

"Not often," he attempted to clean up.

"Life gets back at you through your kids, you know," she smiled and kissed him.

They were interrupted when a radiant and fresh-looking 11-year old Holly barged into the room, a waltz to her step.

"Mother!" she cried when she saw her. "I am in love."

Blair felt Chuck's body go rigid.

"Oh," Blair said, smiling.

"Jonathan kissed me. Like a real kiss, like in the movies." Holly looked like she was on cloud nine and Blair had to physically hold Chuck down.

"He did WHAT?"

"He kissed me, Daddy. He didn't know how, of course, but I showed him since I've seen you and mom kiss I think I knew what I was doing."

Blair was really trying not to laugh at Chuck's red face and flared nostrils.

"Holly why don't you go change and have Dorota make you a soup? I need to speak to your father," Blair said passively, her hand pressed firmly against Chuck's chest.

The moment Holly walked out Chuck stood and nearly knocked her to the floor. He went straight for the phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still amused.

"I'm calling that low-life Bazien and telling him exactly what I think about his son touching _my_ daughter."

Blair calmly took the phone away from him and then glared at him.

"She's eleven!" Blair snapped. "I was nine when Nate first kissed me. I was sixteen when I lost my virginity to you, remember?"

His eyes darkened and he looked at her intently, taking in her classy navy-blue dress and her 5-inch red heels. "How can I forget? You, me, the limo."

"Holly will be sixteen in five years." She looked at him innocently, letting him put two and two together as she lightly kissed him on the lips.

Chuck blanched. "Oh god."

Blair smirked.


	17. 12 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

12pm

"Ok, no," Chuck hissed picking up Charles hog-style and dragging him back to the couch. Blair took a deep breath as her husband attempted to settle Charles down. You'd think that at seven-years old he would have less energy. It had just multiplied.

Sebastian sat calmly next to her, taking in his brother with a raised brow.

"Charles," Sebastian said calmly. "Stop it."

And Charles obeyed, glaring at the Times photographer waiting impatiently to take the family photo.

"I don't look good in red," Charles hissed to his father.

"Neither does half the American population but it is Christmas and your mother wants us all to look pasty and pale."

Blair sent him a glare.

"I happen to look fabulous in red," Holly stated, smoothing her skirt and making sure her dark brown curls were in perfect place.

"Quiet everyone, smile please." Blair stated, leaving no room for questioning.

The photographer relaxed and smiled, finally!

The Bass-Waldorf family smiled (with the exception of Charles who smirked) … and then a giant Saint Bernard came bouncing into the picture.

"Ralph!" Charles cried, delightedly.

The man snapped the photo and everyone groaned.

"I hate that dog," Chuck snapped as the maids went chasing after the large mutt but the damage was done. Ralph had licked all of Sebastian's blond hair and it was now standing at ends. He had also managed to break the Grecian vase that Eleanor had given Blair for her 30th birthday.


	18. 12 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

12 am

"I am not a doctor, I wouldn't know," he snapped at her.

"Well, call the damn doctor," she replied just as nastily.

Next to her Sebastian and Charles whimpered and she dabbed their foreheads, attempting to avoid the little red dots all over their faces.

Chicken Pox. Holly had it when she was three and it had never been this bad. Her boys were both sporting high fevers and they looked worse for wear. Neither Chuck or her had gotten any sleep in the past seventeen hours and it was beginning to take a toll on them.

Why did it have to get this bad during a Holidays?

"I already did," he hissed and began pacing. "What do we pay the damn doctors for anyways?"

"Chuck."

"I'll curse if I damn well want to."

She glared at him but was distracted by Sebastian pulling at her robe.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," she said as Sebastian held on to her, she rocked him back and forth. It was almost nice that they let her hold them. At eight years old they didn't like their mother coddling on them.

Chuck sunk down next to her and took the damp towel that Dorota was offering him, dabbing it over Charles' closed eyes.

Blair looked over Chuck and noticed he was sweating.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Fine," he said, not looking at her. That's when she noticed a red dot on his forehead.

"Chuck… did you ever get chicken pox?" she inquired.

He avoided her eyes. "No? So? I never got it from Holly when she had them."

If she thought the twins were bad they were easily upstaged by their father. A few days later the twins were running around happy as could be and Chuck was covered with red dots and moaning on the bed. He then proceeded to become the biggest baby.

"I'm dying, Blair," he would say and both Dorota and her would roll their eyes.


	19. 4 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

4 am

"I'm five seconds away from calling the police," he told her and she was pretty sure he was only two seconds away from calling the police and possibly going out and hunting for her himself.

"Let me call her again," she offered.

He glared at her.

"Didn't I say she's too young to be going to parties? I know, I remember!" he was pacing. "She's stunningly beautiful, she's become _flirty_ and now you're letting her go to parties!"

Blair ignored him and attempted to call their daughter again.

The knock on the door interrupted them and Chuck was past her before she could react. He wrenched the door open and both of them took in their daughter. Her curls were still in the elegant bun Dorota had placed them in and her white dress was still in place. She just looked tired and her eyes looked slightly red.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she mumbled and Blair was pretty sure Chuck was going to yell his head off but instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest, enveloping her in his arms.

"Jesus, Holly!" Blair heard him whisper against Holly's head.

Holly pulled herself away from his embrace and looked at both of them.

"I'm not alone," she said quietly and looked behind her.

Blair raised an eyebrow when a beat-up Alexander Sparks-McGuire III stepped in behind her. Chuck straightened up and looked down at the crest-fallen young man. He had messy brown hair, cool blue eyes and a set mouth. He looked nothing like this mother, except for the eyes. He was at least a full head taller than Holly.

"Alexander," Blair began.

"It's Lex," he corrected her and then looked back down.

"Can he stay with us for the night?" Holly asked and Blair noticed how Holly moved slightly closer to Lex. They were comfortable with each other.

Blair came up behind Chuck and held on to his arm, trying to convey that it was alright.

"Of course. Do your parents know where you are?" Blair asked Lex.

At the word 'parents' Lex flinched and she felt Chuck flex his arm under her hand.

"My mother… she's at a party in the Hamptons. My stepdad just left for Milan," Lex's voice was quiet.

"Why don't we have Dorota prepare one of the guest rooms?"

Once Lex was settled and asleep Holly entered her parent's bedroom.

"His stepfather is the one who hit him. It happens sometimes." she said softly. "He came to me because…." Her blue eyes were wide and worried. "Because we just started seeing each other."

Chuck ran his hands through his hair and stared at the floor.

"I didn't want to lie." Holly told them.

"I'm glad you didn't," Was all that Blair could say. She didn't tell Chuck, of course, that she found Holly in Lex's bed the next morning asleep, holding his hand with her head resting on his shoulder.


	20. 8 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

8 pm

"You look just like your mother," Chuck told Holly when he saw her come down the stairs. Blair stood behind her looking proud of her handy work.

"I heard mom caused quite a scandal," Holly smirked as she slipped on her gloves.

Blair glared at Chuck. "It might have been induced by a certain desperate young man."

"Can I remind you of how that ended?" he growled back.

"Lex is here!" Holly chirped and interrupted them before they got started.

Chuck's head nearly twitched when Lex walked in and greeted them, bringing Holly flowers and matching her lilac dress with his bow-tie.

"Mr. & Mrs. Bass," Lex greeted, ever the gentleman.

"Alexander," Blair nodded, insisting on using his full name. "Shall we go? Otherwise we'll be late."

They all pilled into the waiting limo and made it to cotillion on time.

Chuck kept throwing glances at Lex and Holly who, he though, were sitting entirely too close. Too intimate. His mind was racing.

"Relax," Blair smiled next to him and slipped her hand in his, squeezing it for reassurance. "Maybe this time around you'll get to take me home."

He gave her a blazing look.

"Holly Marguerite Bass-Waldorf, Daughter of Committee member; Blair Cornelia Bass-Waldorf and Charles Bass, escorted by Alexander Sparks-McGuire III. Miss Bass-Waldorf hopes to major in International Relations at Princeton and, one day, inherit Eleanor Waldorf designs."

The presentation went flawless but Blair was just grateful that Georgina didn't show up and cause a scene like she was known to. An hour into the dance all hell broke loose when a brawl started. Once more, over a Waldorf.

This time it was Jonathan Bazien punching Alexander Sparks-McGuire III and Alexander Sparks-McGuire III breaking Jonathan Bazien's nose and possibly some teeth. It was a mess, by the time Blair dragged her daughter out of the dance floor Chuck had handed back to Carter his struggling son and kindly asked him to keep him away from his daughter or he would have him disappear.

Holly didn't come home that night and Chuck wouldn't admit it but he stayed up all night pacing and checking his text messages.


	21. 5 PM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

5 pm

Holly's sobs were heard throughout the house and it made Chuck stop his dinner and stare ahead. His nerves were shot. He calmly rested his chin on his hands.

Blair placed down her napkin carefully on the table and eyed a smirking Charles. Charles stopped smirking at his mother's stare.

"Is Holly going to be ok, Mom?" Sebastian asked from his chair as he poked the salmon with his fork.

"Don't play with your food, Sebastian," Chuck told him.

A loud wail was heard and Chuck sighed, giving his wife a desperate look.

"She's going to be fine," Blair replied quietly and excused herself from the table after she gently squeezed her husband's shoulder.

She found Holly sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow while Dorota patted her head looking very concerned. Blair motioned for her to leave and Dorota acquiesced.

Blair sat down next to her daughter and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. This made Holly sob harder. "It's not fair, mother."

Blair sighed. She'd been like this for hours. There was no consoling her.

"I mean, I know it's for the best but I feel like…" Holly took a deep desperate breath.

"… like my heart is breaking. Like I've lost my heart," Holly cried and turned to look at her mother. "Like I can't breathe."

Her once bright blue eyes were rimmed red and puffy and her hair was in complete disarray.

"His grandparents will take better care of him in London than his mother ever could." Blair attempted to reason with her. She secretly cursed Whore-gina.

Holly had cried so long that she started to hiccup just like she did when she was a little girl. "I love him, mom."

And Blair knew that it was true. Blair herself had fallen in love at her age so she knew anything was possible.

"How did you know Daddy was the one?" Holly asked after a while, her body was still shivering but she was starring at Blair questioningly.

Blair sighed and attempted to smooth out her curls.

"Because of the way he looked at me." Blair said and kissed Holly's forehead as her daughter buried her head in her shoulder.

Blair looked up to see Chuck listening them and she flushed when he looked at her in _that_ way.


	22. 7 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

7 AM

She found him sitting in his study drinking scotch and clutching the letter in his hand. It had been years since she had seen him retreat to his room like this.

She sighed and closed the door behind her. She wrapped her robe tightly around her thin frame.

"The boys just left for school," she said quietly and dragged one of his chairs to sit in front of him.

He avoided his eyes but she could tell he had cried at one point in the night.

She gently took the letter from his hand and placed it on top of his desk.

"Chuck," she said softly and touched his face. He looked at her and he looked so broken that her heart went out to him. His face was the same from the young boy she knew in high school but fine lines now adorned the corners of his eyes and his always-styled hair was filled with speckles of gray. To her, he looked better than ever.

"She's no longer your little girl," she whispered.

He looked away.

"If they love each other then… well how can we really deny that, huh?"

"She didn't have to do it this way," he murmured sipping more of this scotch.

"How is it different than when we did it? Don't you remember my mom throwing hangers at you?" she smiled at him.

"It was boxes. She threw little boxes that she was going to use as party favors for her launch," he said, his voice distant.

"Exactly." She leaned in and took his hand in hers.

"I had bruises from those boxes," he murmured.

"I had to nurse you back to health," she smirked at him.

He sighed and drank the rest of his scotch. "It still doesn't help."

"I know. She'll always be that two year old that wrapped herself in your arms and called you 'Da' as you tried to sleep."

He blinked and she could tell that had hit a nerve. "She's somewhere in Europe doing god-knows what." His voice was low and hoarse.

"She's eighteen and she's very smart. And he loves her." Blair said with finality, kissing his hand.

"How do you know that?"

"Because… he looks at her the way you used to look at me. The way you still do."

He studied her.

"You know," she said after a while. "I thought you were handsome in high school but after all these years with you… the little bit of gray hair makes you look even more alluring. Plus the concerned father thing really works on you."

"Yeah, B?"

"Yeah, C."


	23. 6 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

6 AM

"Chuck!" she screamed as the two teenagers before her scrambled for their clothes. "Chuck!"

She heard him jogging down the hallway and she fixed her son a cold glare.

"You!" she pointed at him. "Stay."

Charles stopped dead on his tracks and took a deep breath, holding his hands over this crotch.

Chuck came up behind her.

"Blair what the –" and then he looked at his eldest son, half dressed with a pretty little redhead scantly clad next to him. They both looked like they'd been caught. Which they had.

Blair had her hands on her hips and motioned for her husband to take over.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Right. Uhmm. Charles, why don't you escort the lady here-"

Blair made a noise and Chuck ignored her.

"- downstairs and then meet me in my office?"

Charles' jaw twitch and finally he nodded and did as he was asked.

Before Blair could say anything Chuck raised his hand. "I'll talk to him."

Charles sat before him a few minutes later and Chuck cleared his throat. Charles was the spitting image of him when he was younger. Same dark eyes, same dark stare and same rebellious attitude – it drove the girls crazy and Chuck was secretly proud of that. But he wasn't calculating like Sebastian. Together the two made a winning team; but Sebastian would've never gotten caught.

"So… I know we've never had this talk…"

"I'm not a virgin, Dad. I am fourteen." Charles said and looked down at his jeans.

"I figured, considering the little display upstairs."

Charles nodded.

"Are you being careful?" he asked his son.

Charles gave him an 'of course' look.

Chuck nodded. "Are you serious with any of them?" he asked.

Chuck gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"Ok."

"Am I grounded?" Charles asked, head tilted.

"No." Chuck said after a while. "Just… when your mother asks just be very submissive, you know? Apologize and what not."

Charles nodded.

"And don't get any of them pregnant… because you want that to be with the one you're going to keep."

Charles understood and stood up slowly.

"Thanks, dad," he said quietly and walked out. Chuck chuckled and shook his head, smirking. Of course the smirk was quickly replaced by a concerned look when Blair came in.


	24. 9 AM

Title: Time for Drabbles

Title: Time for Drabbles

Author: Isabelle

Rating: PG

Summary: Specks in time of Blair/Chuck living in domestic simplicity.

Spoilers: Just the aired episodes

Disclaimer: God I wish they belonged to me.

--

9 AM

"I don't like him, you know," he said as Blair fixed his bow-tie.

"You like him very much," she retorted. "You don't like his mother but you like him. Because he reminds you of you."

He grumbled.

"Plus, girls always marry men like their fathers."

He glared at her.

"Except you're not gay. And that is good. But you're very caring despite what you like others to believe." She smiled. "There!"

He looked in the mirror to approve. He had to admit she had gotten really got at this bow-tie business.

"Are you sure this is not too soon? She's only 22." He said, looking down at her desperately.

"I was 22."

"That's different, we had gone through a lot," he reminded her.

"Like they haven't?" she smiled and tugged the back of his head. The signal that she wanted a kiss.

"Again?!"

They pulled apart when Sebastian and Charles walked in, dressed in matching tuxes. Both completely different. One dark and wild and the other blond and calculating.

Chuck cleared his throat and looked at his sons. "Is she ready?"

Sebastian shrugged. "She's complaining. Grandma is with her."

"She's a bride, she's allowed to complain. When you two get married your wife will also complain." Blair straightened out Sebastian's collar. He hated bow-ties. She fixed his hair and he let her.

"I don't plan on getting married," Charles stated, leaning back against the wall and slipped a cigarette into his ear.

"I'll mention that to Aura Archibald then," she replied coolly and Charles blanched. Her husband smirked behind her as Blair grabbed Charles' cigarette and eyed him coolly.

"We'll be right there," she told her boys and pushed them out. She turned to look at Chuck and gave him their look. He eyed her in her green dress. Her curves never seemed to end.

"You feeling frisky, Mrs. Bass?" he purred.

"A little, Mr. Bass." she smirked. He kissed her then, just the way she liked it. Until she was a bit dazed. He looked down at her and touched her hair.

"I guess our story is over then," he whispered against her lips.

"Are you kidding? The boys leave for college in two years," she smirked and licked her lips. "What _are_ we going to do in that big old place all by ourselves?"

Chuck's eyes darkened. God, he loved her.

"Poor Dorota." He murmured.

Poor Dorota indeed.

The end, kiddies. I hope you liked the drabbles and thank you SO much for all the feedback. I will be posting "**Their Side of the Story**" which is a companion piece to this for all those of you who expressed interest in hearing about the Holly/Lex's story. It's how they ended up married, similar pattern, with a series of drabbles. It's all written and should be posted this afternoon.

I will also start posting my new series tomorrow which is angst-ridden and nothing like this but I still hope you all enjoy it! Come, Sep 1st!!


	25. Holly and Lex: Their Side of the Story

**Title: Their Side of the Story**

Author: Isabelle

Word Count: 3,899

Rating: PG

Summary: This is just an idea that came to me when people became interested in the story of Holly Bass, the fictional daughter of Chuck & Blair in my Time for Drabbles, and her guy Alexander "Lex" Sparks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or Blair but the rest of the characters are mine.

A/N: This is really not meant to be taken seriously but I also became interested in the young couple so I wrote this. If you want to leave feedback you're welcomed to, I don't expect it because I know everyone's heart is C/B!  But for those of you interested, here it is!

Note: These are like drabbles all pieced together; at times there's gaps in between and moments have passed between them, I just attempted to capture the meaningful scenes.

--

She hated walking by the fountain in front of the school. She hated it. Usually it wasn't that bad because Jonathan was walking next to her so all they would do was stare but this time, with Jonathan being in Greece, she was stuck walking by herself until she could find Priscilla and Esther.

As she turned the corner she raised her head just a little bit and she felt his eyes immediately fall in her. They burned into her and she disliked the way he made her feel. As she approached the fountain she heard them stop talking and she set her eyebrows.

"Looking lonely there, Bass," he sneered.

She ignored him as she walked swiftly past him. Of course, he followed her and kept up with her quick pace.

"Where's your boy-toy, pretty?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Are there no girls left in Manhattan? I'm sure you must keep a grueling schedule," she quipped and he smirked.

"I have one right here. Say 3 o'clock?" he began walking backwards, looking her over.

"Sure! At the usually spot? Corner of in your dreams and never?" She said, refusing to look at him.

"I don't know where all this hostility comes from but I must admit it makes you sexier, if that was possible." he continued.

"Sparks," she said calmly, stopping her stride and glaring up at him. "Let me know if English is hard for you, because I can repeat it in French or Spanish. Go to hell. Ok?"

He chuckled, watching her walk away.

"See you around, pretty."

--

"Why are you hiding here?"

She turned sharply to look at him; her face was red and angry. She wiped her tears, attempting to hide them.

"Please leave."

He ignored her and sat next to her on the couch. She scooted away from him.

"You have a fantastic party going on in there and you're sitting in here crying?"

"I'm not crying, you obtuse idiot!" she snapped.

He took out his handkerchief and held it out for her. She took it after a minute.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"I have a confession," he said.

"I'm not a priest." She stated.

"Though shit, so shut up and listen," he said calmly. She glared at him.

"Can you not look at me that way? Be passive, since after I tell you what I have to tell you you're going to really glare at me."

"Sparks," she warned, blue eyes narrowing.

"I…" he sighed and scratched his head. "I was the one who told Phyllis about Bazien kissing Cindy."

She blanched.

"I thought you should've known what he was doing…" he looked down unable to stare at her. "But we're not exactly best pals so I had to get creative…"

"You made a fool out of me," she said quietly and the sadness in her voice made him flinch.

"Holly, I-"

"Please don't talk to me ever again," she said calmly, stood up and left him alone with her smell.

--

"Holly!" He cried after her. "Holly Bass!"

She stopped waving her hand, looking for a cab and turned sharply to him.

"What do you want?" she asked, with almost resignation in her voice.

"I want to explain!" he said, coat billowing around him and hair frazzled.

"Explain what?" her temper flared. "I though we were getting along, I though we were even becoming friends, I thought- I don't know what I thought but suddenly there, for a moment, I thought you were becoming a decent human being instead of this desperate guy looking to get laid at every possible moment!" she shouted. "I cannot _believe_ I let you bring me here only to show me off like one of your whores-"

And then he kissed her. He kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. He cupped her face as his tongue invaded her mouth, making the hairs in her arms stand on end and making her forget her name. He definitely knew what he was doing.

He pulled away and continued to hold on to her face, just gazing at her with those stormy blue eyes.

"I've wanted to do that since we were six-years old, pretty" he whispered, touching her cheek.

Her eyes were wide as he dropped his hands. And she hit him. Hard, across his face. He looked at her in shock.

"How _dare_ you!" she shouted and turned around, confused and perhaps dizzy.

"Holly," he tried, going after her.

"You stay away from me, you hear me?" she was so upset (or emotionally confused) that a traitorous tear fell from her eye. "You know I'm vulnerable, you know I'm still upset because of Jonathan and you-" she was trying to find something bad enough to call him. "You take advantage of me, kissing me like _that_ and – god, I need a cab!"

She got her wish when a cab finally pulled over and she quickly walked to it but he stood in her way, holding the door, preventing her from getting in.

"What's got you more upset, Bass? The fact that I kissed you or the fact that you liked it?" he glared at her.

Her nostrils flared. "Would you like another slap?"

"Answer the question, pretty!" he demanded.

"Don't call me 'pretty'!" she said, repulsed.

He smirked.

"So you liked it?" he asked.

"Lex," she said warningly. "If you do not leave me a lone I swear to god I will shout 'rape'."

He eyed her carefully, her features were set but her cheeks were bright red and her lips were swollen, lipstick smudged. He slowly got out of her way and opened the door for her, like the gentleman he was raised to be.

"I hate you," she sneered and then shut the door in his face. She ignored his blatant enjoyment of her anger and the way he took pleasure in removing the traces of lipstick from his lips. She was _never_ wearing red lipstick again. Ever.

--

"What are you doing here?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't you ever wonder why half of our conversations start this way?" she asked giving him a small smile, holding her purse in her hands and giving him a timid look he'd never seen.

"No. Not anymore, Bass." He replied and motioned for the bartender to fill him up.

She took a seat next to him and eyed him with those wide blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said finally.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"You were right about Jonathan. I wanted you to know," she said softly. "You were right about a lot of things. I also wanted you to know that."

"I don't really care what it is you wanted me to know." He said and his voice was cold.

"I said I was sorry." She said, her temper rising along with her desperate sadness.

"I said I didn't care."

"Is this how you want it? You want me to hate you?" her voice waivered slightly and she cursed herself.

"I thought you already did," and he looked at her, calm and steady. Emotionless. She nodded, lowering her eyes and walked away.

He downed his next drink and asked for another.

--

"Lex?" her voice was filled with horror and he cursed, turning away.

"Get the fuck out!" he shouted.

"No," she came nearer as he hid in the darkness.

"I said get-"

"I said no!" she shouted over his voice.

They both stared at each other and then he quickly looked away. She put her purse down and took off her shoes, letting the carpet in between her toes.

She turned on the light next to the bar and he flinched. She held back her gasp of horror at seeing his face by taking a sharp breath. He flinched.

She slowly walked to where he was sitting and knelt by his legs. She took one foot and carefully removed his shoe as he looked down at her with such an intense gaze that it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She did the same for the other foot.

Then she took off his socks and stood, grabbed some ice from the small refrigerator and put it in a napkin to sit next to him.

He stared at her as she gently dabbed the ice on his swollen eye.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly, eyeing her.

"I can't seem to explain the places life leads me to these days." She said after a moment.

He winced as she pressed on his eye.

"So you don't know?" he asked. She stopped what she was doing and looked down at her hands.

"What you said to me… that night," she looked at him. "After you…"

"Kissed you?" he helped her.

"Yes. About wanting to have done that since we were six." She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Did I mean it?" he asked, studying her.

She finally looked at him, wide blue eyes and brown curls framing her face. She nodded.

"I've never lied to you, have I, pretty?"

She slowly shook her head.

"Why?" he asked, turning from her and taking a drink of his whiskey.

"Because," she started slowly. "If you would've done it. If you would've done it, when we were six, I mean."

He nodded.

"I would've let you."

He turned and looked at her. "Why?"

"Because of the way you look at me." She whispered.

And then she kissed him, softly, like a butterfly kiss and then pulled back, looking at his face. She then kissed his bruised cheek, ever so carefully and full of compassion and care. She leaned back and saw him staring at her in wonder.

"What about Bazien?" he whispered. "Love of you life? Keeper of your soul?"

"My soul is not his to keep," she stated, softly playing with the rebellious curl that fell over his forehead. "And he doesn't call me 'pretty'." She smirked when he pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

--

"So why don't you ever go home?" she smiled as he kissed her.

"I'd rather be here, thanks," he stole another kiss as she let out a laugh.

"You can't be with me always, my father might murder you," she smirked, kissing his neck and he moaned.

"I like your father," he held her closer, enjoying her breast pressed against his shirt.

"I'm sure he won't share the sentiment," she smiled.

"Can we not talk about your father when we make out?" he pleaded then gasped when she took his earlobe in her mouth.

"Why Sparks?" she whispered huskily.

"Get a room!"

They pulled apart to see Priscilla watching them and rolling her eyes; the rest of the school body was staring, taking pictures and snickering. From the corner of her eye she saw Jonathan watching them with such anger that she had to look away.

"I have to go to class," he sighed and kissed her forehead.

"No," she complained, burying herself in his arms.

"Yes," he smiled and kissed her again.

They stopped when a shadow fell over them.

"Bazien," Lex greeted, his jaw twitching.

"Nice bruise, Sparks." Jonathan said, sparing Holly a glance. "Hope daddy didn't leave you whimpering this time."

Lex reacted and lashed out, punching Jonathan square in the jaw.

"Lex!" Holly cried, pulling him back. "Stop it, you'll get suspended!"

Jonathan looked at Lex and smirked. "Mrs. Collier, I think he broke my nose!" Jonathan suddenly clutched his nose, bending at the waist.

Lex and Holly turned to find a red-faced Mrs. Collier staring at Lex in horror.

"Mr. Sparks! This is the last straw, you are out of here!"

--

"Lex?" Holly answered her phone, anxiously. "Where are you? I've been worried and I've been calling you-"

"Meet me at our place." His voice was quiet and low and it chilled her.

"I thought you were coming to the party," she asked.

"Meet me at our place," he repeated and hung up.

She quickly told Priscilla that she was going to leave and ignored the girls' groans as she left the party and took a cab.

She found their place pretty quickly, that bench by the swings in Central Park. The place where they had first met. Him with one of his many nannies and her with her mother.

He was sitting on the bench, head resting on his hands as he bent over his knees.

"Lex?"

He didn't look up at her.

She slowly took a seat next to him, looking over him, worriedly.

"I got suspended," he said slowly. His voice was muffled.

"I figured," she said, touching his back. "How did your mom take it?"

"She was drunk or high. I can't tell anymore." He still hid in his hands.

"Lex," she tried, grabbing on to his hand. He let her pull him up and she gasped.

He looked away, twitching his jaw.

"I've had worse."

"Was Jonathan right?" she asked quietly, confused as to how a father could do this. Even a stepfather.

Lex didn't say anything but stared straight ahead.

"Look, we used to be friends, ok? Me and Bazien. Before… before high school. And yeah – one day I went to him because I didn't really have anyone else. I made him swear not to say anything."

Holly looked down and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"It's just when he's drunk. Drunk and angry. He usually doesn't even remember." Lex said quietly. 'I usually tell him I got into a fight the next morning."

Holly bit back tears. His right eye was completely swollen and turning an angry shade of purple, his nose was bleeding and his lip an angry red color.

"Why did you and Jonathan stop being friends?" she asked.

Lex looked away and she saw once more his jaw twitch.

"Because I could no longer be his 'boy'." She noted an angry mark in his voice.

"You mean cover up for him? Help him make out with other girls while I waited for him at home?"

"Something like that."

"Why?" she inquired and he looked away.

"Because I realized that I loved you and I told him so."

Holly's eyes were wide and she sat there, mouth opened.

"You guys stopped talking back in 7th grade."

"I was hoping it would fade. The being in love with you part." Lex said, having an almost wistful look on his face. "It hasn't faded. I've tried. Believe me, I've tried. Been with dozens of girls, kissed hundreds of lips."

Holly slowly smiled. "What's wrong with these girls?"

He shrugged. "None of them are you."

"Alexander Sparks," Holly smirked. "I've tainted you."

"Sure have," he pulled her to him and she settled into his embrace.

"Come to my house," she said after a moment. "Don't go back home and don't go to your hotel room."

Lex chuckled. "I don't think so, pretty."

"My mom would understand, really, you don't know her. She has a soft spot for bad boys."

Lex shook his head. "No, Holly."

"I don't want you to go back there, please," she pleaded, squeezing his hand.

"That's my house."

"But it's not a home!" she pulled away from him.

"I don't know what a home is, ok?" he cried, and looked away. "Do you know what it's like to be seven years old and have to clean the vomit off your mother's face because she can't even manage to do that? Have you ever had to take her to the hospital because you're pretty sure she's overdosed?"

Holly was now attempting to hold back her tears. It was not working.

"No you don't! Because everyone knows your parents have been in love with each other since forever and everyone talks about how they never got nannies and how they took care of you all," he spat out. "Not all of us have that, ok? Some of us don't even know who our real fucking father is, ok?"

He saw her frightened face and signed, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I think you're brave," she said finally and he looked at her, confused. "You're right. I've always had my parents to protect me. Maybe this is my way of attempting to protect one that I love in return."

He looked at her dazed.

"One you love?"

"One I love."

"You love me, Holly Bass?"

She nodded and kissed him.

They did show up at her house hours later when he was finally brave enough to go.

--

She slipped into his room around 6am, once she was sure her parents were asleep. He stirred when she sunk in the bed next to him. His good eye opened when he felt her warm hand close around his.

"Holly?"

"I missed you," she said as a way of explanation.

"Thank you," he said finally.

"You're welcomed." She smiled and kissed him lightly, settling her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think you can find true love in high school?" he asked quietly.

"My parents did." She reasoned.

"If you stay here with me, will you father attempt to shoot me in the morning?" he asked and she smiled.

"Nah, my dad is late riser; mom will find us and cover up. Or Dorota will warn her."

He chuckled and soon they were asleep.

--

"I'm pretty sure your father wants to kill me," he whispered to her as they waited for Blair to walk out of the house. Chuck stared them down from the door as the two teenagers talked.

"I'm pretty sure he also thinks so," Holly agreed, smiling at her father giving him a wave. "But don't worry, he won't do anything."

"How can you be so sure?" he tugged at his lilac bow-tie.

"Because of my mom. Even my Grandpa Bass says she calms him. He said to me once that he didn't really meet his son until he fell in love with my mother."

During the limo ride Lex tried to ignore the way Chuck looked at him, glaring every so often. He didn't even dare hold Holly's hand for fear of it being amputated.

As they danced he felt lighter than he'd felt in ages, he was so distracted that he didn't see Bazien coming out of left field and punching him. All of the years of defending himself against his stepfather kicked in and he was able to get three good hits before he was pulled apart. He was surprised as hell to see Chuck grab Jonathan and roughly hand him over to Mr. Bazien. Chuck growled something to Mr. Bazien about keeping Jonathan's hands off Holly and then threatening to have him disappear.

Lex stood staring at him in wonder.

When Chuck turned to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the dance floor he was sure he was going to have to fight him also.

He was of course surprised when he pulled out a cigarette once they were outside and offered him one. He took it gratefully.

"I ruined my wife's cotillion," Chuck confessed to him. "It was the first time we broke up."

"You broke up? More than once?"

"Dozens of times," Chuck replied and took a long drag from his cigarette. "Just to keep things interesting, you know?"

Lex ventured a little. "You're a legend, you know?"

Chuck cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Your parties, your women, guys still talk about it." He confessed. "I'm going to even admit that you're my idol."

"Is that why you're with my daughter?" he asked and there was something dark in his features.

Lex compulsively shook his head. "No, sir."

"Trust me when I say you're not going to understand this now, because you're simply not." Chuck said. "But if you hurt my little girl I will hunt you down and possibly kill you. You get me?"

Lex nodded vigorously and gulped.

"Now go find her before it takes her six months to forgive you like her mother did to me."

Lex studied him for a moment. "Trust me when I say you're not going to understand this now, because you're simply not. But they've got you pegged wrong. Really wrong. And I'm kinda glad."

And Lex walked away, tossing his cigarette and feeling Chuck's eyes boring into his back.

--

That night he finally had Holly. Really had her. Because she gave herself to him and in many ways she was his first.

Hours later, legs twisted together and sweat still on their skin she laughed softly.

"What, pretty?" he asked, confused.

"I'm glad it was you," she told him.

And he had to admit that he agreed.

--

"Stop!" He heard her voice and he looked out the window, alarmed.

"Stop the plane!" he cried, unbuckling his seat belt and ignoring his grandfather's angered face. "Stop the plane!"

"Sit down, Alexander!" the old man cried out.

"No!" he stated, standing up to his full height. "I have to at least say goodbye!"

"Alexande-"

"I love her!" he cried and the old man blanched.

"You're too young!" his grandfather said.

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling us," he said and jumped out the plane and to the runway.

She was standing there, drenched from the rain, her eyes red and all her mascara running down her cheeks. She was shivering and looking absolutely lost.

"You said you loved me," she yelled at him. "You said it, you damn bastard!"

Her father stood behind her, in a bright orange rain coat and leaning against the limo door giving him the darkest look he had ever seen.

Lex ignored Chuck and walked to Holly.

"I have no choice. That much has been made clear." He told her softly. Only for her ears.

Her lower lip trembled.

"I don't want you to go," she admitted and he pulled her against him as she cried into his chest.

He felt his heart was breaking and he cursed the day when he fell in love with her. Because then there would be no tears. It would just be a 'Alexander Sparks moved, oh well'.

"I don't want to go, pretty." he murmured against her hair.

"Then stay, stay with me. Stay for us," she said, looking at him desperately.

He touched her face and gave her a strained smile. "If you end up… you know, dating someone else I won't get mad. I promise. Just don't kiss him too much, you know?"

"You stupid idiot," she whispered and kissed him.

He looked back as he boarded the plane again and saw her crying in her father's arms.

--

When she showed up at his door that hot summer day in a simple white cotton dress with a few bags behind her he felt his heart give a faint hope.

"What happened to Jake?" he asked, leaning back on the door frame.

She took off her sunglasses and smirked at him. She looked grown up and decided. He admitted that he liked it. It was a definite turn on.

"Poor thing, had no idea what he was doing," she said flippantly, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"So you want me for the sex then?" he asked, raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the sex was not bad," she admitted, taking off her gloves calmly.

"I don't appreciate being used like this, you know."

"I hate to do that to you, darling, but considering the fact that I just blew off Summer in Monaco and left my parents with nothing but a note I should think I would get a better reception."

"I though you would've forgotten about poor little Lex, the boy who basically loved you all of his life." He enjoyed the way she attempted to hide a smile.

"The jealous boyfriend act looks good on you, Sparks," she quipped.

"Can't be jealous of what's not yours."

"Good point," she said and turned, signaling for the driver to reload her bags.

He moved forward, grabbed her hips and turned her to face him. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" she demanded, mouth set and eyes narrowed.

"Mine," he said.

Her eyes softened a bit and she let herself lean into his embrace.

"What do you think?" she asked, resting her hands on his upper arms.

"I don't know. Pictures of you and some Vanderbilt gave me indigestion." He admitted.

"You said I could date other people!" she fumed, attempting to dislodge him. "And you're one to talk! Samantha, Parker, Johanna – I could name a few, you know!"

"Stop fighting me!" he demanded.

"Then stop touching me!" she snapped.

"Why are you here?"

"Are we back to that?" she asked, fight-face in place.

"Why are you here, pretty?" he repeated, eyes boring into her.

"Did you like any of them?" she finally asked.

"No," he admitted, pulling her closer.

"No?" she inquired.

"No." he repeated.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because none of them tasted like you," he whispered and then he kissed her.

He did marry her, of course, years later. I mean, what else what he supposed to do?

--

The End

I'm pretty sure they lived happily ever after, like Chuck & Blair.

Have a good one, everyone!


End file.
